


Burning Bright

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the brightest-burning fire sometimes throws out sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #162 "sparks"

As the door slid shut behind John, Rodney sat down, hard, on their bed— his bed— feeling numb.

They’d had arguments before. Of course they had, arguments were a major part of their relationship. But not like this, never like this, tense and angry. For one horrible moment, he had thought that John had been about to _hit_ him, before the colonel had turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Rodney thought he should probably have been prepared for something like that, given his past relationship record. But he had really hoped that this time, with John, things would be different. John know that Rodney was arrogant and selfish and tactless, and he liked him anyway. John came looking for him when he stayed after hours in the lab, he never tried to make Rodney be nicer or behave better unless there were potentially-hostile aliens involved, and he was at least willing to accept the possibility that coffee was one of the major food groups.

And that was the worst part, wasn’t it? Rodney had plenty of experience being dumped, but he didn’t really know how to handle losing a friend. He’d never really _had_ any friends before coming to Atlantis. And losing John probably meant he’d end up losing touch with the rest of them, too.

He’d have to transfer from their ‘gate team— he could be professional about this, and knew John could be, too, but that didn’t mean they wanted to try— and while he was sure that Teyla and Ronon would still like him, it just wouldn’t be the same. And he couldn’t imagine going through the ‘gate without John, even if John wouldn’t trust him again, so it looked like he was back in the lab, to stay.

Rodney knew he should get up, should go do something, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Which was why he was still sitting on the bed, head in his hands, when the door opened again.

John stopped short in the doorway looking ready to say something, but when he spotted Rodney still sitting there, he crossed the room to slide both hands along Rodney’s jaw and pull him in for a fierce kiss.

“I’m sorry,” John breathed. “I’m an idiot, and I’m sorry.”

“Wait, what?” said Rodney, breathless and confused.

“It was a stupid fight and I didn’t mean any of it,” said John. He settled onto the bed next to Rodney, practically in his lap. “You just drive me so crazy sometimes, you know that?”

“I—” Rodney began, then scowled. “I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, Sheppard, but do you think you could quit it with the mixed signals while you’re breaking up with me?”

John, who had been leaning in to kiss him again, pulled back sharply. “I’m not breaking up with you,” he said, sounding hurt. “God, Rodney, why would you think that?”

“I believe you were here for that shouting match we just had,” Rodney said, dryly. “Thanks for not hitting me, by the way, but in my experience, a fight like that usually leads to a messy break up.”

“I would _never_ hit you,” said John. “Not like that. I was just…”

“You left!” said Rodney. “What was I supposed to think?”

“I needed time to cool down,” John retorted. “Before I said something you’d never forgive me for. Which I did, so I didn’t, so we’re _not_ breaking up. Ever.”

“Sheppard. You can’t know that.”

“Yes, I can,” the colonel insisted, the hurt in his voice starting to sound a little panicked. “Because we’re good together, Rodney, really good. Because even when I’m pissed off at you, you’re the person I want to spend all of my time with, and every time I see you, I think I love you a little bit more than the last time. So,” he finished, stubbornly. “You’re stuck with me. Forever.”

“Stuck, huh?” said Rodney, not even trying to hide the smile that slid across his face.

“Yep,” said John.

“Forever?”

“Longer, if we can manage it.”

Rodney huffed out a laugh and leaned in to kiss him, slow and sweet. “Forever sounds pretty nice.”

THE END


End file.
